Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning solution, a set of an ink and a cleaning solution, a cleaning method, a cleaning apparatus, a printing method, and a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, dye inks have been the mainstream among inkjet inks owing to, for example, a good chromogenicity and a high reliability. Recently, however, it has become more common to use pigment inks, because the dye inks are poor in water resistance and light resistance.
Inkjet printing using the pigment inks has come to be used also in commercial printing using, for example, high-speed continuous feed printers. In such commercial printing, image qualities comparable to image qualities obtained by existing offset printing are demanded even on coated paper for printing having a low ink absorbability as print media.
Inks need to contain resins in order to secure a high-speed drying property (high-speed fixability) and fixability on lowly ink-absorbable media, which the inks need to have in order to be used in the high-speed continuous feed printers.
However, because inks containing the resins firmly adhere to ink discharging heads, existing cleaning solutions are insufficient in cleaning power, and it is difficult to secure ink discharging reliability.
Hence, there is proposed a cleaning solution for inks containing resin particles in an amount of 0.1 percent by mass or greater but 50 percent by mass or less of the inks (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-158918).
There is also proposed a technique for obtaining a coating film of an ink excellent in scratch resistance by adding a resin having a high Martens hardness in the ink as resin particles (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-198824).
There is also proposed a maintenance method for cleaning a discharging surface of an ink head with a cloth impregnated with a cleaning solution in order to improve a maintenance property (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-132753).
There is also proposed an inkjet printer maintenance liquid containing at least one selected from the group consisting of glycol ethers and glycol esters in an amount of 80 percent by mass or greater of the maintenance liquid (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 4872781).